Eu vou ganhar
by Suzana AKL
Summary: [oneshot][inoxgaara] Ino e Gaara na sala do Kazekage, jogando... isso não vai prestar... Leiam, surpresa no final! Minha 1ª fic de Naruto! Não me matem... TT


**Diclaimer: Naruto não me pertence, e sim ao Kishimoto-sensei e aquele monte de empresas lá.**

**OneshotInoxGaara**

**Eu vou ganhar**

E lá estava ela, mais uma vez, mostrando mais uma droga de relatório de mais uma das intermináveis missões em Suna que a Godaime lhe coube... Ino e Gaara agora tinham vinte anos, e se viam mais do que podiam suportar, em suas opiniões.

- "_Como essa garota é irritante..._" - pensava o Kazekage, enquanto lia o relatório que ela apresentava por mera formalidade. Algumas vezes ele levantava os olhos e olhava a kunoichi loira, que o encarava tensa, esperando que acabasse de ler a folha.

- "_Não pode ser, ele faz isso de sacanagem... já tá lendo a **mesma folha** à **meia hora**! Ou sou eu que escrevo muito...?_" - Ino pensava, enquanto olhava para Gaara. De nervoso, começou a morder a ponta do dedão. - "_Ele não mostra nenhuma emoção! Eu não teria capacidade para isso... na verdade, **isso** já tá começando a me irritar! Que merda, é sempre assim! Faz alguma coisa, seu ruivo frio! Boceja, range os dentes, estala os dedos, ou faça igual a Tsunade-sama, jogue essas porras de papéis, ou até mesmo a cadeira, pela janela de raiva, xingando Deus e o mundo até sua última geração! Esse seu jeito me irrita a muito tempo, Kazekage de Suna!_" - seu rosto se contorceu numa careta de raiva - "_Porque você tem que ser tão inatingível, inalcançável, hein?! HEIN?! GAARA, EU VOU TE ESGANAR!!!_" - agora estava mordendo o lábio inferior. - "_Você vai ver, dessa tu não me escapa..._" - um sorriso de alguém que vai aprontar brinca em seus lábios. Sua missão acabara de mudar.

O Kazekage simplesmente fingia ler, enquanto observava a loira, que mudava de expressão a cada segundo. Agora, ela começara a cantarolar uma músiquinha irritante e banlançava levemente a cabeça no compasso. Ele tinha que admitir, ela estava passando dos limites com aquela música!

- "_Pára com isso..._" - pensava, reprimindo a vontade de gritar isso.

- "_Mwahahahahaha...! Agora eu quero ver, seu cubo de gelo ambulante! Até a Hinata fica puta quando eu faço isso!_" - um sorriso travesso tomou conta de seus lábios, quando começou a cantarolar mais alto - "_Agora, minha missão é fazer você expressar alguma coisa, nem que seja raiva!_"

- "_Que raiva... Ela entrou na fila pra ser chata quantas vezes?!_" - decidiu voltar suas atenções ao relatório, o que não funcionou. - Pa... - começou a formular uma frase, mas logo percebeu o plano dela, que começou a cantar realmente. - "_Pensa que pode ganhar de mim? Veremos._" - largou o relatório de lado, apoiou os cotovelos na mesa e o queixo nas costas das mãos, passando a encará-la, frio e sem expressão.

- "_Hahaha! Espere e verá, eu ganharei de você, Sabaku no Gaara! **EU-SOU-CAPAZ!**_" - parou de cantar e abriu um sorriso de orelha a orelha. Ficaram assim por uns cinco minutos. - "_Merda, meu rosto já tá doendo... ainda bem que eu não segui o conselho da minha mãe pra ser miss._" - desfez o sorriso e começou a fazer uma cara séria forçada.

- "_Você não vai ganhar, Yamanaka!_" - continuou com sem expressão, mesmo achando graça da cara forçada da kunoichi.

Ino, vendo que não funcionou, desfez a cara e soltou um suspiro cansada. Mas, ela era uma Yamanaka! Não desistiria tão fácil! Começou a olhar decidida para ele, pensando em algo.

- "_Vai, Ino, vai lá no âmago! tem que ter alguma coisa!!! Ah, lembrei! Isso sempre funciona com a Testuda!_" - uma expressão divertida tomou conta do rosto da mulher, que estava até com os olhos brilhantes.

- "_O que ela pensou agora? Não importa, eu não irei perder assim tão fácil!_" - Gaara ainda a encarava.

A ninja de Konoha fechou os olhos com força, respirou fundo, e... deu língua para o Kazekage. Ele, de início, arregalou de leve os olhos e entreabriu a boca. Ninguém nunca dera língua para ele, ninguém era maluco, corajoso ou suicida o bastente para isso. Mas logo fechou a boca.

- "_HA HA HA!!! Eu já consegui ficar assim por uma hora contada, my sweet ninja!_" - Ela abriu um olho, e olhou para ele. Vinte minutos depois, colocou a língua pra dentro, vencida. Olhou para o chão irritada, para logo depois olhar novamente para ele. Aí, fez-se a luz. Ino apoiou os cotovelos na mesa e o rosto nas mãos, passando a encará-lo, abrindo um pequeno sorriso doce e de olhos fechados.

- "_Aí não._" - Gaara ficara hipnotizado pelo sorriso doce dela. Passou a língua pelos lábios, umedecendo-os, e tentando reprimir os pensamentos nada decentes que passavam pela sua cabeça, olhando para o sorriso da kunoichi. - "_Eu tenho que parar de falar com o Naruto e o mestre dele._"

Mais cinco minutos. Dez. Vinte. Trinta. Meia hora, e nada de Ino se cansar de sorrir daquele jeito. De repente, ela abre os olhos devagar e o olha gentilmente. Gaara sente seu rosto esquantar um pouco, com esse olhar.

- Você venceu. - o ninja suspirou e voltou seu olhar para a janela, mantendo o rosto sem expressão. - Já pode ir.

- Não, eu não venci... ainda não.

- O que? - ele se volta para ela, que dera a volta na mesa e agora estava em pé a sua frente.

- Levanta, por favor.

- Por que?

- Por favor... - faz cara de cão sem dono.

- Está bem. - Ele se levanta, ficando de frente para ela. Pôde constatar que era alguns centímetros maior que ela. Repentinamente, ela o abraçou, encostanto a cabeça no peito dele.

- Ino... - ele estava surpreso pelo que acabara de acontecer. Não sabia o que fazer, afinal, nunca fora abraçado daquele jeito. Nunca fora abraçado de qualquer jeito. Sua maior surpresa, foi quando se pegou retribuindo o abraço. Fechou os olhos, enquanto inspirava o aroma doce que desprendia do cabelo dela.

Ino se separou dele, leventando a cabeça e sorrindo daquele jeito. Ficou na ponta do pés. Subiu uma mão pelas costas do Kazakage, e colocou-a entre os cabelos vermelhos fogo de Gaara, puxando seu rosto para perto. Selou seus lábios quentes, nos lábios frios dele.

Aquilo tudo era estranho a Gaara. Sempre fora acostumado a ódio e solidão, sem nenhum contato com outros humanos, a não ser os violentos socos e chutes nos raríssimos treinos de taijutsu. Ele se deixou guiar por Ino. Separaram-se em busca de fôlego, e Ino sorriu travessa.

- **Agora** eu ganhei.

- Porque eu deixei. - disse, esboçando um pequeno sorriso no canto do lábio.

- O QUEEEEEEE?????!!!! - Ino faz uma cara de raiva fingida, e pula em cima dele, envolvendo sua cintura com as pernas para não cair. Mais uma vez, o melhor ninja de Suna é pego de surpresa, enlaçando a cintura de Ino num impulso. - Agora a pouco você mesmo disse que eu tinha ganhoooo... - falou, manhosa.

- Mas você também disse que ainda não tinha.

- Hm... - vira o rosto para a janela, contrariada, observando o céu limpo. Pensou por um tempo, e o chamou - Gaara?

- Hn?

- Posso ficar por aqui mais um tempinho? - vira-se para ele, com cara de pidona.

- Sim.

- Yes! - dá mais um beijo nele, que cai de uma vez por todas, com a Yamanaka em cima de si, sem separar os lábios.

**#Na frente da porta da escritório do Kazekage#**

Temari pulava feliz, enquanto Kankurou chorava.

- Ganhei uma cunhada! - falou, mas não alto o bastante para que se pudesse ouvir lá de dentro.

- Merda... - Kankurou estava de cócoras no canto oposto, fazendo círculos com o dedo indicador no chão. - Por que só eu não desencalho...?

- Também, quem iria namorar alguém tão feio quanto você? - provoca Temari. - Bom, eu tenho que ir! - começa a andar feliz.

- Vai visitar o Shikamaru, né? - Kankurou tenta revidar.

- Pelo menos **eu** tenho um namorado! - dá língua pro irmão, que volta à posição de antes.

- O que o **mundo** tem contra **mim**? ;-;

**#Um ano depois#**

- CADÊ A INOOOOO?????????!!!!!!!! - Shizune gritava desesperada. Desde que Tsunade mandara a mulher para aquela missão super-urgente em Suna, nunca mais tiveram notícias dela, e a calma da Hokage-sama quanto a "desaparecida" estava enlouquecendo a médica. - TSUNADE-SAMA, VOCÊ TEM QUE FAZER ALGUMA COISA!!! ELA PODE TER SE FERIDO, SIDO CAPTURADA!!! OU PIOR!!! - seu escândalo é interrompido por Temari e Sakura, que abriram a porta do escritório sem mais nem menos.

- TSUNADE-SAMA, O SEU PLANO DEU CERTO! - gritaram as duas juntas.

- Que plano? - pergunta Shizune.

- Ooohhh... isso é muito bom! - Tsunade, coçando o queixo, de olhos fechados, naquela famosa pose de "Eu Sou Foda".

- Que plano?

- A senhora é um gênio, Tsunade-sama! - Temari grita.

- Claro, ela me ensinou tudo o que sei sobre medicina! - Sakura, balançando uma carta na mão

- Que plano?

- Deixe-me ver o fruto de meu brilhante plano! - pediu, esticando a mão.

- QUE PLANO?! - Shizune, já desesperada, olhando a Hokage lendo a carta.

- Olhe por si mesma. - Tsunade entrega o envelope para a discípula.

- Tá... - Shizune a abre.

_As famílias Yamanaka e Sabaku__ o convidam para o casamento de:_

_Yamanaka Ino e Sabaku no Gaara_

_Que se realizará em Suna no dia:_

- A parte da "família Sabaku" foi idéia minha, sabe, pra ficar mais bonitinho... - comentou Temari com Sakura.

- É? - perguntou Sakura, começando mais um falatório.

- COMO É?! VOCÊ CONSEGUIU MESMO?! - Jiraya estava empoleirado na janela do escritório, olhando para a ex-companheira de time descrente.

- É claro! - Tsunade se vira para o velho. - Agora, me pague o sakê!

- Mas... Mas... COMO?!?!?!?! - entrando de uma vez por todas, ainda encarando a mulher.

- Simples. - a Godaime se levanta. - Eu disse "Eu vou ganhar"... e ganhei! - E eles se vão para o barzinho mais próximo. Jiraya chorando misérias e Tsunade saltitando feliz, deixando as três no escritório, Shizune ainda em estado de choque e Temari e Sakura falando que nem araras.

- Que merda, Tsunade! Vê se escolhe o sakê mais barato, hein! Eu to quase sem dinheiro...

- Não mesmo! Vou escolher o melhor e mais caro! E nem vem, que eu sei muito bem que você vive roubando o Naruto... - olha atravessado para o velho, que faz cara de ofendido.

- Eu não! Aquilo é por causa dos serviços prestados a ele! - vira a cara.

- Bom, isso não importa, já que foram a Ino e o Gaara que levaram o prêmio principal... - sorriso malicioso.

_**Fim.**_

**Well... minha primeira fic de Naruto... espero que esteja do agrado de quem agüentou ler até aqui! o/ Eu juro que tentei de tudo pra não deixar muito melosa... JURO!!!**

**Só peço que deixem reviews, com suas opiniões!**

**Jaa ne! \o**


End file.
